The Unknown Heir
by jo821
Summary: Lord Voldemort might not be the last of the Gaunt line. What if there were...a Dark Prince? The story of Eileen Prince, and some other people.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

* * *

Sixteen year old Tom Riddle wandered across the halls, deep in his own musings. He felt proud of himself. He had spent his last Christmas holidays researching about his family, and finally discovered he was the Heir of Slytherin. This knowledge slightly eased the pain he felt, deep inside, for having no family. He knew he was making progress towards what he had always wanted – power. He now had a group of Slytherin boys to follow him around, do his bidding, and even worship him. Some of them were smart, skilled wizards, who he had to Confound in order to get them to comply. But most were Pureblooded morons who would do anything for someone who upheld their parents' ideals with so much fervor. He knew this group of boys would one day evolve into something bigger… But for now, all they did was have meetings where Tom would go on and on about blood superiority and wizard supremacy, plan which Mudblood they would bully next, or which teacher they would goad. Tom never let them on his plans, however. Occasionally, the boys would Confound some Slytherin girl to have their way with. Tom didn't partake. To him, any expression of emotion or feeling showed weakness – and Lord Voldemort was not weak. He knew how excited the boys would get at the prospect of a new girl, how they commented on it afterwards. Oh, Tom had tried it, he felt it was a normal functioning part of being human, but to him, nothing but an urge to satisfy, like hunger. And everyone knew Tom could have any girl in the school he wanted – not a day went by when desperate girls wouldn't try to sit next to him or sneak into his dormitory. And he was very aware of the fact that many girls would do absolutely anything for him. But for the moment, he had other, much more interesting things to explore.

As he returned to the castle, and made his way to the Common Room, he encountered one of such girls sitting next to the entrance. He sighted, this was definitely a nuisance. Hoping to go bed in a very near future, he said:

"You are not allowed to be out of your dorms at this late hour, Miss Prince."

The girl, who had dozed off, awoke with a start, and looked at him dumbly.

"Then…ah…what are you doing here?"

He arched an eyebrow.

"I am a prefect. You, however, are not. Who were you waiting for, Miss Prince?" he said. He wasn't impressed; he had this effect on most of the Hogwarts female population. He could sense intimidation and embarrassment from the girl, but also something else…She stood up, and took her time, trying to muster up the courage to talk to him.

"Well, actually…I was waiting for you, Tom."

He looked at her, his handsome face showing what could be described as polite disdain.

"I don't remember us being on a first name basis, Miss Prince."

"But I need to talk to you of a very important matter!"

"If this is about the Ball, I'm terribly sorry, but the answer is no."

She blushed.

"No…I mean, I would be flattered to…but this is another matter entirely."

"Please, Miss Prince, I have to ask you to be direct. I am quite tired and need to get my rest."

"Yes, yes, sure…So…I need to talk to you…about my wedding."

He looked at her, now mildly interested.

"Wedding?"

Eileen nodded.

* * *

**This story will be around three to four chapters. I'll write the next one as soon as I have reviews. So if you liked it, be kind!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognizable.**

**Now, to the nice reviewers...**

**cherry blossom rain: Thanks, and uh, the grammar issue...English isn't my first language, I do struggle a bit to write some things, so I'm glad you consider it good!**

**Bázinha: I know you love me, keep reading ;)**

* * *

"Please do specify, Miss Prince." 

The girl blushed again and said in a tiny voice:

"You can call me Eileen, Tom…"

Tom was very annoyed by now. He needed his rest, he always had much to do, and this blubbering girl wouldn't let him. Sure, he could just hex her out of his way. But his instincts told him whatever she had to tell him could be of interest.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I'd rather not."

Call him picky, he just didn't like having people he didn't know on a first-name basis. Eileen Prince? All he knew was that she was Captain of the Gobstones team. At least she was lucky to be a Slytherin. Besides that, he knew as much about her as he did about every other girl in school: fawning over him all the time, trying to get as close as possible to the devilishly handsome Slytherin who succeeded at everything. His friends went as far as to say he had too much charisma. Some of those girls actually thought he had feelings for them, or that they would end up together. Pathetic, he thought, vulnerable and weak. He didn't get this feeling from Eileen, though, and he was glad for it. The last thing he needed was another stupid girl getting in the way of his grand plans. Like that Myrtle Mudblood. He really needed to do something about her.

"Ahm…ok…anyway…my wedding."

"Yes, you had already established that."

"Right…so...in case you don't know, I come from a Pureblood family…"

Gods, another self-righteous Pureblood.

"…and my parents want me to marry another Pureblood, you know? To keep the blood in the family…"

This, he could understand. Blood purity was a very important ideal of his. What he couldn't stand was when wizards and witches relied solely on their parentage, and never made anything of themselves through life. Not telling anyone that he was at the same time a half-blood and the Heir of Slytherin was his own sort of inside joke, a lesson he knew they could never learn, making them all the more pathetic for it.

"…so…they've arranged for me to marry a Pureblood wizard, a Slytherin from our year."

He expected her to go on. When he realized she wouldn't, he knew he had to ask:

"And what do you not see fit in this arrangement?"

Eileen, who had had to muster up the courage every time she spoke to Tom, struggled get through this especially awkward part.

"The thing is…" her head was low, as in deep thought, and she peered at him. "…Riddle…I have absolutely no wish to marry this boy. Much less in a year."

Strangely, Tom found where this was going more and more confusing, and tedious at the same time.

"I suppose I am compelled to ask why that is."

"Indeed. Well, from what I know of this boy, he isn't smart, skillful, nice, fun, good to be around, or even remotely handsome from that matter. He is definitely not the kind of man I would like to be associated with."

He quirked a brow. The girl obviously had high hopes. He looked at her, studying her now. She had a sallow, pale face, black hair down to her shoulders, and black eyes. Beauty was a very relative thing to him, but he would never think of this girl as pretty.

"Understandable." He smirked. She didn't seem to realize, because she smiled. "So, what does this matter have to do with me?"

She finally seemed capable to get to the point.

"Well…this boy, he is a friend of yours, I think. And from what I know, he is perfectly fine with this arrangement. And the thing is, Riddle…I have heard of your prodigious skill in magic."

Now he was interested.

"Please, proceed."

"I heard you can do almost any kind of spell imaginable."

"I wouldn't go as far as that…but I have to agree that my skill is quite satisfactory." He was definitely smirking now. Satisfactory was one big understatement of what the soon-to-be Dark Lord was capable of…

"So…I was wondering…if you could help me with this issue. I'm not at all interested in marrying that boy, but our families pressure us to beyond measure. If he were to somehow…I don't know…disappear…I would be free to do whatever I wanted."

He looked at her, full in the face, trying to read her. Did she mean…

"Disappear as in what, Miss Prince? I'm afraid I don't venture into the unlawful side of magic…"

Sure he didn't. But this wasn't what Eileen meant, from the scared look upon her face.

"Oh no, no you misunderstood me! No, I meant a simple Confoundment, something to make him not want to marry me!"

At this point, Tom was thinking the boy didn't need a Confoundment.

"If you ask it of me. It is in true a simple enough spell. So, who is this boy?"

Heck, he'd confound Albus Dumbledore, if that meant he could get a good night's sleep. Eileen was grinning at his acceptance.

"I would be forever indebted to you, Riddle. The boy I speak of is Antonin Dolohov."

He mentally smacked himself. Dolohov as in, one of his followers Dolohov?

* * *

**Be kind and review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Once again, thanks to the reviewers, cherry blossom rain, grace, and of course, Bázinha (L). **

**Just a note, up to this chapter I've been writing "Confoundment", when it's really supposed to be "Confundment" :S **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

Riddle stormed into the Slytherin common room, Eileen closely behind him.

"Good night, T…ah…Riddle."

He didn't respond. All he wanted was to go to sleep, but the conversation with the girl kept replaying in the back of his mind. He was on his bed now. He sat up, trying to analyze the situation. He had not given her an answer yet. The girl wanted him to Confound one of his Death Eaters, worse, she wanted him to Confund Dolohov, who was not only one of the most loyal, but also skilled in combat. First of, why did he have to do anything the girl asked him to? Her happiness was of no concern to him; besides, Tom valued magic too much to use it for no reason, especially in meddling with minds. On the other hand, if he didn't do it, what if the girl decided to get her revenge and told everyone he wasn't able to perform a simple Confundment? He knew he wouldn't stand it, his ego loved to have the whole school praising his prodigious skill. Or what if she told people how insensible he was for not doing her a favor? That would be even worse, especially if such a rumor reached the Headmaster's ears – he might have to abdicate his Prefect badge.

But why was he even troubling himself with this? Lord Voldemort doesn't do anyone's bidding – imagine, a foolish girl's dilemma not letting him sleep! His sleep was very important, for he always had very important things to do and he needed to be in top shape everyday. Indirectly, Eileen Prince was in the way of his plans! He made a decision – he was going to get rid of the girl. How, he still didn't know.

She was lucky she was Pureblood – had she not been one, he would be more inclined to kill her. Killing her was unnecessary, but even more so was to spill her kind of blood. A Confundment doesn't work when strong feelings are concerned, and her dislike of Dolohov was strong enough to fend off the charm. He could always prepare a Love potion, to make her fall in love with her husband-to-be, and not require his help, but he would need to prepare it constantly, and the idea didn't appeal to him at all.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He knew about the Chamber of Secrets, and now that he knew he was its rightful heir, he could open it and put the beast to good use. However, he would need a scapegoat, someone to frame for the horrifying acts he wanted to commit. He had thought of Rubeus Hagrid, the great, big, half-breed, Gryffindor oaf; but it was possible that people would think him too unlikely, too stupid or too nice to open the Chamber. Eileen, however, was much more fitting for the role of Salazar Slytherin's heir: she was a Slytherin herself, a Pureblood, and apart from being captain of the Gobstones team, was relatively unknown to the other students.

Tom smiled cruelly, lied down and finally closed his eyes; this was one of the best ideas he had had in a long time.

* * *

**Be kind and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

Tom finally fell asleep. He woke up earlier than the other boys, as usual, taking his time to dress and groom himself. While he got ready, he thought about his plan to use Eileen as the scapegoat for what he hoped would be murders, at the same time getting her expelled and out of his way. He would avoid her until he discovered where the Chamber was and how to open it, or, if necessary, tell her he was working on the charm. 

He went to the Great Hall to have his breakfast. When he reached the Slytherin table, he searched his fellow sixth-years, who, at the sight of him, immediately scooted over to make room. Tom took his place beside Abraxas Malfoy, a pale boy with platinum blond hair and striking grey eyes. Malfoy belonged to his group as well. Tom knew he wasn't the most reliable Death Eater, but his family had a lot of power.

He ate in silence, as his friends talked. He spotted Dolohov next to Malfoy.

"Abraxas, please tell Antonin I'll have to speak to him later."

Malfoy nodded, and murmured the message on to Dolohov. Tom stood up and walked to his next class without a word. It was Transfiguration, his least liked class. In fact, it was the only one where he would sit in the back.

He was the first to come in, even before the teacher. He sat down and began retrieving his books from his bag.

A few seconds later, the teacher came in. Albus Dumbledore hummed a tune, as he walked to his desk. He looked around the empty classroom and spotted Tom. His eyes glinted, as he said cheerfully:

"Why, my most efficient student. How are you today, Tom?"

Tom looked at him, not even faking a smile.

"Quite well, professor."

He didn't ask Dumbledore back. That didn't go unnoticed, and Dumbledore's eyes met his, the smile never wavering from underneath his auburn beard. They stood, staring at each other, like they did so often. As the other students came in, Dumbledore broke contact, and Tom smirked. Some girl sat next to Tom, batting her eyelashes, until one of the Black boys, Orion, stuck his wand in her back, murmured something to her, and the girl went to sit a few rows ahead, looking scared. Orion sat in her place.

"Not even a thanks, Tom?"

Tom looked irritated. Dumbledore, however, started his class.

"How many times do I have to say this, Orion? When speaking privately…"

"I know, I know… " He said dismissively. " ...my Lord."

Tom scoffed. Some people really didn't know what they were getting into. He paid attention to what Dumbledore was saying; even if he didn't like the old fool, he wanted high marks on every subject.

"…so, today, we will be using the Geminio spell, the duplicating spell, which I believe all of you have mastered last year, only now you will learn to perform it non-verbally."

The students seemed excited. Tom looked smug, he had known how to perform non-verbal magic for at least two years.

Dumbledore proceeded to demonstrate, duplicating a quill, and told the class to start practicing on the objects inside a wooden box on his desk. Each of the students picked up one of the knick-knacks, Tom grabbing a small, cheap locket with a phoenix design, and Orion settling for a small, rather ugly, porcelain centaur. Tom duplicated his locket as soon as he sat down, and leaned back, waiting for Dumbledore, who was gliding along the desks, to come and praise him on a job well done. The animosity he felt from Dumbledore stemmed from the fact that he was the only teacher, and as a matter of fact, the only person, who could see through him. When alone, they would try to discreetly pry into the other's thoughts, just like before – although both were accomplished Legilimens as well as Occlumens. Dumbledore had, as every other teacher, praised his brilliance, although he measured his words when around him.

Orion was having some trouble duplicating his centaur, already on his fifth try and still not accomplishing it.

"Tom, could you help me with this?"

Tom looked at him, expecting him to say something else. Orion sighed, as if frustrated:

"_My Lord_, could you please help me with this?"

Tom looked him in this eyes.

"Remember that, Orion…remember that." He looked at him with a serious expression, at which Orion looked down, feeling exposed, and said:

"Always, my Lord."

"Now, cast the spell so I can see what you're doing wrong."

Orion stared at his centaur, his face scrunched, and flicked his wrist.

"See?"

Tom grabbed his wrist and said:

"First of, you're not motioning your wrist the right way." He flicked the boy's wrist with his hand in a clockwise motion. " And you need to concentrate harder. Pretend you're really speaking out loud, but in your head."

Orion attempted again and succeeded in duplicating the centaur. He grinned.

"Thanks, T…My Lord."

Tom half-smirked.

"Anytime, Orion."

Dumbledore was now at a redheaded boy's desk, demonstrating the spell and helping him with the wrist motion as Tom had done for Black. Tom was examining Dumbledore. Orion glanced at the boy, and scoffed.

"Bloody blood-traitor, that one."

Tom kept observing Dumbledore and asked:

"Who is he?"

"Septimus Weasley, a Gryffindor muggle-lover. Pureblood, though."

Tom twitched his nose.

"Isn't he the one your cousin's been dating?"

Orion had a worried look on his face.

"A cousin of mine, dating a blood-traitor? Not Walburga, I hope?"

"No, not your dearest betrothed, it's Cedrella."

Orion sighed in relief.

"Her parents will know eventually. Just another Black blasted off the tapestry."

Tom nodded. A few desks away, Weasley shrugged his shoulders in irritation, not succeeding in duplicating his miniature porcelain goblin, and Dumbledore gently explained to him the mechanics of the spell again. Orion got a mischievous look on his face.

"Watch this, my Lord."

He pointed his wand at the goblin, frowned and concentrated hard. Suddenly, the goblin jumped, animated, and cried, in a sing-song voice:

_"Blood-traitor's as good as scum! Blood-traitor's as good as scum!"_

Weasley was flabbergasted, and grabbed the goblin, trying to make him stop. The latter started to sing louder and louder. Dumbledore aimed his wand at the knick-knack and instantly it stopped. Some Slytherins sniggered, the other students were looking at each other as if to know who had conjured the spell. Dumbledore immediately turned to Orion, with a hard look, and said:

"Mr. Black, your personal opinions are not to interfere with my class again. Fifty points from Slytherin."

Orion shrugged in disdain. Tom didn't react, not really caring. Dumbledore kept examining each students' work, and upon reaching Tom's, said:

"Nice work once again, Tom. Five points for Slytherin."

"Thank you, professor."

Dumbledore proceeded, until the class ended and the students started to pack their things and leave. Tom was one of the first to motion towards the door, walking in a fast pace towards his next class, History of Magic. On his way he encountered Dolohov, chatting with Orion's cousin, Cygnus Black. As soon as Dolohov spotted Tom, he went over to him:

"My Lord, Malfoy informed me you wanted to speak with me?"

"Indeed, Antonin."

Both boys walked towards a more secluded hallway, and Tom spoke:

"I understand you're to marry Eileen Prince, Antonin?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"You had never mentioned this to me before. You know it's important for me to know about your families."

"It never came up before, Master. How did you find out about her, anyway?"

"That is not important. However, you are to tell me all you know about her."

Tom needed to know as much about the girl as possible, if we wanted his plan to succeed.

* * *

**Wow, didn't imagine this chapter would be so long. Anyway, you probably recognised some of the surnames mentioned here. That's because, to keep the story canon, I browsed Wikipedia for the Black family tree, and I chose some ancestors of our very beloved characters, who I think attended Hogwarts in the same period as Riddle, to be likely Death Eaters. It really pisses me off when I read stories with Bellatrix and Riddle in school at the same time. **

**So, in case you want to know, Abraxas Malfoy is Draco's grandfather on his dad's side; Orion Black and Walburga Black are Regulus and Sirius' parents; Walburga, Alphard and Cygnus Black are siblings; Cygnus Black marries Druella Rosier and they have Narcissa, Bella and Andromeda; and poor soon-to-be disenherited Cedrella Black marries Septimus Weasley, and they have Arthur. Orion, Walburga and her siblings, and Cedrella are all distant cousins. **

**Again, be nice and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks to al the reviewers, keep reading!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.

* * *

**"What do you wish to know about her, Master?" 

"Everything you may think of, Antonin." He sensed doubt crossing his follower's mind.

"The purpose does not concern you."

"Very well, my Lord…"

"Please, start with her family."

Dolohov looked around the empty hallway, as if to make sure nobody was there.

"Are you afraid someone will hear, Antonin?"

Dolohov, a boy the same age as Tom, with a long, pale face, and dark brown, straight hair, looked somewhat shy at this.

"No, my Lord…"

"Proceed. And remember, I always know when you lie." Tom said, with one of his piercing stares. Dolohov started to talk, looking, as he had become used to doing, straight at his Master's eyes.

"Prince is Pureblood, but her family's not very powerful."

"How so?"

"Well, my parents have known hers for a few years, and I heard them saying they've only agreed to marry us as a favor to the Princes' honor. The girl's grandparents or so splurged the family money years ago, and her father was rumored to be a follower of Grindelwald's…"

Tom seemed interested at this.

"Anyway, they don't have a lot of influence. Her mother works in a shop in Diagon Alley and her father is a healer at St. Mungo's. At least they're still Pureblood."

"Any siblings?"

"One older brother, but they don't talk a whole lot about him. Lenus Prince, I think. Does something in Knockturn Alley, dunno if he sells or whatever…"

"You mentioned her father as a follower of Grindelwald. Is there any history of Dark Arts in the family, or any gifts at all?"

"That was just a rumor, I'm not sure about it…but Pureblood Slytherin families have always been drawn to the Arts, is it not, my Lord? Anyway, as far as I know, no one in the family is especially gifted, except for her."

Dolohov finished, as if it was evident. For Tom, however, it wasn't so.

"Gifted? What is she gifted in?"

Dolohov was honestly surprised.

"You don't know, Master? She's always at those parties Slughorn puts up and everything, I'd say she's his favorite student after you, of course! But then again, she's in fifth year, so you probably wouldn't know…"

"Know what, Antonin?"

"That she's got a real thing for Potions. Even Slughorn's said, she'd make a great Potioneer."

Tom seemed to be analyzing all of the information. Finally, he looked up, and left Dolohov, who went on to look for the Blacks. Tom decided to go back to the Common Room. eH

He wasn't very fond of History of Magic, but he found it easy to study for. Besides, he had a lot to think about, so skipping would be perfectly justifiable.

He reached the common room, muttered the Password, went up the stairs, on to his dormitory, and lay down on his bed.

What did he know so far? Eileen Prince would be perfect to frame for opening the Chamber. But now he knew she had a talent, maybe even to rival his own, at Potions…

A primal thought occurred to him: he needed a Death Eater who was gifted in Potions. He had never even thought of it before. The group he had so far was fairly able in combat, but not in actual theoretical Magic. He sat up, he knew what he had to do. Forget the Chamber, he could frame Hagrid and his Acromantula for that, Dippet would buy it certainly. Eileen Prince, however, had potential that Tom believed would make a formidable Death Eater. She seemed easy enough to submit. If not, he could always promise glory and honor for her family. She would also be his first female Death Eater; he had planed for his followers to be wizards and witches in equal numbers, for he believed that the two complemented each other, even in terms of usage of Magic, but it was proving hard to recruit girls when all they did was stare at him pointedly and whisper to each other how he had looked at them_ first_. For Prince's alleged talent, however, he could get past that.

Besides, the girl probably didn't have a lot of experience in the Dark Arts. He was, indeed, Master to his followers; but he had never been properly a mentor. His face etched a smile so inhuman it made his handsome features look ugly; he thought about all that he could teach her…

* * *

**When I say _please review_, I don't mean _just tell me what I wanna hear_! Tell me what you really think, what I could improve, etc. If you want to, of course ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Again, thanks to everyone who reviews, I probably wouldn't have gone past chapter 2 without you :) This one's short, but I'm in a hurry, I promise I'll write something really WOW tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

Tom decided to make use of him time by finishing a report for Potions. His classmates were still in History of Magic, but he preferred to be by himself and think of his plans. As soon as he finished his report, he went down to the Common Room, staring at the burning fire and thinking. Basically, he wanted Eileen as a Death Eater. To bribe her, he would Confound Dolohov into not marrying her, as she wished. Nothing simpler. He waited, as Slytherins came into the Common Room, from all different years, between lunch and the next class. This reminded Tom that he hadn't eaten anything in a while, which he wasn't even aware of. He exited the room, making his way to the Great Hall. At this hour, there weren't a lot of people in his table. He sat down, and ate the first thing he could get his hands on, he didn't really care. His priority now was finding Prince and settling this. He browsed the table for anyone useful, but he only found a young boy, Fenrir Greyback, almost at the end of the table. Greyback was a timid first-year, a somewhat disturbed boy, who had trouble with fitting in. He had, repeatedly, tried to get in his group. He said he could be useful, but Tom had merely scoffed at him. Malfoy's family friend or not, he didn't need boys to do whatever he wanted, he wanted men to fight for him. Alright, so these men often had to comply to his wishes, but he still required a level of maturity and competence in his followers. Anyway, Tom decided to go over to Greyback, who was slurping a bowl of pumpkin soup.

"Greyback."

The boy looked to his side. When his eyes landed on Tom, he immediately bowed his head as if curtsying, and said quietly,

"My Lord."

"I need some information from you."

"Anything, Master."

"Do you know miss Eileen Prince, fifth-year Slytherin?"

Greyback frowned. He had a small, pale round face, doe-like brown eyes, and messy brown hair.

"I can't say I do. But I believe fifth-year Slytherins are to have Herbology now."

Tom quickly thanked the boy as he made his way out of the school and into the grounds. He needed to find Prince; he closed his eyes, focused, trying to sense her mind. In a second, he was _inside_ her mind, and he was looking at his own back, a few metres away. He turned, and found her chatting with some girls, who seemed to be looking at him and giggling. He didn't have time for this, he had Potions next and he wanted to deliver his report. He directed his hand at her and muttered under his breath "_Imperio_". The girl looked stunned, and without a word to her peers walked rather stiffly back to the Castle. Tom discreetly followed, and as soon as they were in he commanded her to go with him to a more deserted hallway. It wasn't deserted enough for what he wanted, so he took off his control of her and pushed her into a broom closet nearby. The girl looked as if she'd eaten an earwax Bertie Bott's bean. He muttered "_Lumos_" and they were covered in light. The closet was small enough for them to be practically against each other. This didn't faze Tom at all, but the same couldn't be said for his companion. He spoke at her, in an impatient tone of voice.

"Alright, miss Prince. I have thought of what you asked of me, and I have an answer to give you."

Prince looked even more pleased.

"Oh please Tom, tell me you'll say yes!"

"I am the one to impose conditions in this ordeal, _miss Prince_" he said, rudely, emphasizing her title, as if he wanted her to treat him the same way, His cold eyes held no empathy whatsoever, but only disregard.

"And the conditions I impose are that you are to compensate me for the task you asked. You must understand, I am terribly busy with schoolwork, and besides, Confounding one of my friends isn't an exactly pleasant experience. I am not sure of how I am to deal with myself afterwards." He said, his manipulative discourse in overdrive. Prince looked actually sorry for him.

"I am sorry to put you through all this trouble, but I really need this. But I promise I will do whatever you ask of me."

Tom smiled, not cruelly like before, but charmingly, like he did whenever convincing someone.

"I am glad you agree to it." He paused. "_Eileen_."

* * *

**Reviews are very much appreciated, thanks :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all the reviewers:):) **

**Electra: Basicamente a história vai ser isso lol, mas vou tentar desenvolvê-la da melhor maneira possível. Obrigada pelas reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**And now, on to the story...**

* * *

The girl beamed as he called her by her first name for the first time.

"Of course, Tom. So, what is it you want from me? I suppose it's nothing to do with school…" she said, smiling. Her smile was warm and friendly, but it might as well have been the greatest smile in the world, because nothing of the sort affected Tom.

"Not at all." He paused, calculating how to word what he had to say to her, or better yet, how to make her believe what he said was the best thing in the world.

"Eileen…what do you think of my skills? My _power_?" He said, with emphasis on the last word. He watched her expression carefully. She seemed to be thinking seriously, and frowned. This slightly upset him; he expected her answer to be automatic.

"Well…I don't have classes or anything with you, so I've never really seen you do magic…but everyone in school says you're brilliant at everything you do, and all the teachers say you're the most prodigious student to ever walk Hogwarts!" She said excitedly, as if praising him. She then said, in a lower tone:

"…that's why I asked you for help."

Tom had on a confident smile, that appeared a bit disturbing on his face. He looked sure of himself, but like he knew a lot more than he let on.

"It would be foolish for me to be modest and ignore my capacities, when it is so obvious that they are grand; better yet, that I will be grand, in no way you could ever imagine, Eileen."

She smiled at him, kindly, in a way that annoyed him: like a mother telling her child that his mass of colored scribbles looks very nice.

"I'm sure you have a great future ahead of you."

Tom dropped his smile, she wasn't getting this. She didn't understand, she thought he was a normal, smart boy who would finish school and start working and lead on a normal life. He grabbed her arms, and pushed her against the wall slowly, although he wouldn't let go of her arms, which he held with some force. His face looked normal, calm and collected, but his eyes were darker than ever. Eileen didn't seem to notice the unusual way his eyes were boring into her, or if she did she misunderstood it. She giggled; she actually giggled!

"Tom, what do you think you're doing?" She said in a coy manner. He didn't let go of her arms and looked straight at her eyes, which held fury at her behavior.

"What do you mean by great future?" She kept on looking at him, smiling, as dazed, or maybe thinking they were sharing a moment. He shook her by the arms and said in a commanding tone:

"Look at me!" She did, slightly frightened now; and the tiny, dusty room seemed to go colder, more suffocating than ever before. She felt naked, unprotected, as if he could see inside her. When he felt her scared enough to take this seriously, he asked, calmly:

"What do you mean by great future?"

She couldn't look away from his eyes. She knew Tom was a bit odd, but she had thought that dragging her to the closet actually meant he wanted something with her. She now knew that whatever this was, it was radically different.

"…I meant…I dunno…a lot of people have been saying you'd be Minister for Magic…"

"Minister for Magic?" He laughed, a cold, unsympathetic laugh.

"Girl, you are much mistaken. What I am destined for is not politics, or any other profession, as grand as you may consider it. I will, one day, be the most powerful wizard on the planet." Tom now looked slightly demented as he spoke in growing volume and enthusiasm. "No one will have experimented with magic as much as I will have; and no one will be able to defeat me. I will master the arts, I will conquer death, create a new world order! Establish the views of the great Salazar Slytherin, placing the magical community in its rightful stance of superiority over muggles, and in the meantime, purge it of those too unworthy to have been gifted with magic, every Mudblood and blood-traitor between us. And yes, this will mean that families like yours will be at the top. But to get there, I need, like any great leader, followers. I have begun to form a group of wizards, and named them Death Eaters. They are to worship me, submit to me and do whatever else I may wish so that my rise to power may become possible." He paused, still looking very strange. Eileen was static, taking it all in.

"Is all of this you speak of true? Are you serious about this?"

Tom knew he was on the right track, he sensed some degree of concession from her, she wouldn't even need manipulating, she would agree to it. He nodded and went on:

"What I ask of you, Eileen, is that you join me and my followers. Join us, and one day you will be glorified and honored as your master rises and takes control and power over everything else. Work for us, Eileen."

He finally let go of her arms, giving her space. He still stared at her, compelling her to answer. She finally found her voice:

"And why is it that you want me to join you?"

"I have taken notice of your abilities in potion-making. While I am perfectly capable, it would be useful to have a potioneer amongst my Death Eaters. And I believe it would be quite honorable for you to become my first female follower."

She finally looked away from him, gathering her thoughts.

"Join us, Eileen. With your skills in Potions, your family background, and your interest in the Dark Arts…" The last part wasn't a fact, but he had guessed. Like Dolohov said, Pureblood Slytherin families were always drawn to the Dark Arts. He noticed her looking up as he said this. He focused on her, eyes staring into hers, trying to read her thoughts. He knew just what to say.

"And if you commit yourself, if you work hard for your Master, you might gain a special place in his eyes." He stood, straight and handsome as he always did. He studied her. He didn't need her answer, he felt it, he knew he had her. She, however, looked down again, then looked at him, serious, and said:

"Tom…despite what it may look like, I am sharp, and I know when to get serious. You seem very determined and ambitious. If what you say is true…if you can make blood supremacy a reality, if you can really lead the worthier of us the way, then I will honor everything my family and I stand for. I will become your Death Eater."

He smirked, and felt as proud as he always did when he managed to manipulate someone into doing what he wanted. Eileen, however, looked sincere, and like he wanted his followers to look: like they understood what they were agreeing to. This slightly surprised him, for he had expected her to be forced into the deal.

"I am pleased. Today still, I will Confound Dolohov, as you asked, to show you my commitment to my followers. My true self, Lord Voldemort, is merciful to those who submit to him. Never forget that. And from now on, it's Master, Eileen."

She was staring at him in awe.

"Yes Master."

He touched the top of her head, like a priest, and she bent on her knee.

"I have much to teach you, my dear."

* * *

**Please review, especially on this one. Let me know if you like the direction the story's going, the portrayal of both characters, etc. I'm thinking of writing the next one on Eileen's point of view, or maybe just explore more about her.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the tardiness, been awfully busy. **

**Too tired to check the names, so I'll just say thanks to all the reviewers! You know who you are. I'm only writing this fine piece of literature (or not) because of you!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

"Antonin?"

"Yes, Master?"

The boy pointed his wand at the other and said:

"Confundo!"

The other boy, Antonin, looked dazed for a while. Tom observed him closely, the muttered in his ear:

"You are unhappy about the marriage arranged by your parents. You will write to them, refusing to marry Eileen Prince, make sure the two of you never marry, and never bother her with the subject. And you will forget I ever did this."

Dolohov closed his eyes for a moment. Tom backed away, and sat down on one of the worn out, black couches in the Slytherin common room. Slowly, Dolohov came back to normal, and turned to Tom as if nothing had happened.

"My Lord, I need your help with the Charms essay."

"Sure, Dolohov. Bring it to me."

Dolohov retreated to the dormitories. Tom relaxed back into the couch. He had nothing to worry about, he had performed Confunding spells for a few years now. Finally, the Prince issue was over. The girl was one of his own now, and would get a taste of the life of a Death Eater tomorrow night, on her first ever meeting. Dolohov came back, sitting next to his master and handing him the essay. Tom looked at it nonchalantly and proceeded to tap it with his wand. Meanwhile, the Black boys entered the room, two of them laughing heartily at something. Dolohov turned to them and asked:

"What's that about?"

Cygnus and his cousin Orion were the ones laughing. Cygnus's brother Alphard was smiling, but looked at the other two disapprovingly.

"Orion here just levitated that bloody first-year, Greyback, in front of everyone in the third-floor!"

Alphard rolled his eyes. Dolohov laughed, and Tom didn't even look up.

"The kid's odd though, didn't even flinch or anything, just stood there."

"It's still humiliating, he'll have learned his lesson."

Tom spoke up, still not focused on the essay.

"There's no need for that. All the boy wants is to be one of mine. For now, he is too young…but boys grow."

"Yes, Master, but he could never. He's weird, he is. Never talks to anyone, he's always in his own world. And the things they say of him!"

"Yes, Cygnus, I know the rumors. Still, I don't believe Dumbledore would go as far as taking a werewolf under his wing and protecting him, much less hiding him every month. Dippet would surely never approve."

"If you'll excuse me, Master, that's the thing. What they say is that Dippet doesn't know. Heck, the old bat wouldn't know a werewolf if he bit him in the ass, literally. They say Dumbledore hides him in that abandoned house in Hogsmeade."

Tom looked up.

"That sounds more likely, but I for one do not believe it still. Rumors in this school have never been proven to be true." That was a fact. Often, these rumors were manipulated by Tom himself.

Alphard, the only one who hadn't spoken up yet, raised his voice.

"Actually, if I may, Master, Dumbledore was the one who stopped them from locking Greyback in the broom closet. Came in all stern and angry. Said this school should learn to accept everyone as they are, and took Greyback to his office."

One of Tom's eyebrows was raised at this.

"This might mean that what they say is right."

"Exactly, my Lord."

"And if that is so, if Greyback is indeed more than he lets on…" He drifted off, lost in his thoughts. The others didn't reply, used to their master's lack of communication. Dolohov was looking over his new essay, clearly pleased.

It was already late, and the boys went to sleep. Tom stayed for a while longer, thinking, them did the same.

The following day was a Saturday, so there were no classes. Eileen rose, ready to start finishing all of her homework for the week. She was a fair student at everything, except in Potions. Between homework, study, and Gobstones, the day went by quickly, and soon enough, it was midnight, time for her first-ever meeting. Tom had told her that, to be one of his followers, the first step was to be taken tonight. She smiled; Dolohov wasn't even that big a deal anymore. She dressed carefully, straightened her black hair with her wand, and went on to the seventh floor. She was told to stand in front of the tapestry with Barnabas the Barmy, and wait, so she did. Some minutes later, Malfoy, Cygnus and Orion Black appeared on the corner, coming in her direction. Malfoy was the first to speak:

"Follow us, Prince."

They walked past the wall opposite the tapestry three times. A wooden door appeared on the wall, and they gestured for her to follow them.

It was a very gloomy room, just big enough for the people in it. Similarly to their common room, the floor was made of stone. It had some lamps hanging on the ceiling, and a hard, round, wooden table in the middle, with about ten chairs around it. A bigger chair with small snakes sculpted in the armrests stood out, facing the door. Everyone in the room was Slytherin, as far as Eileen knew. There was Malfoy, Cygnus and Orion, obviously. She recognized Alphard Black, Dolohov, and Yaxley. After a few moments, she realizes she was the only girl in the room. Apparently, that didn't make her any more appealing, since said boys didn't even glance. They all started to sit down around the table, and she made to do the same when the door opened, and Tom came in. The boys, who had until then been chatting, stopped, and the room fell into silence. A sort of danger could be felt in the environment, or perhaps just from Tom's person, and Eileen liked it. The boys fell on one knee, bowing to their Master, and Eileen followed suit.

"Stand up."

They did. Tom walked slowly to the bigger chair, and sat down, feeling the snakes in the armrests with a slight smile. He gestured to Eileen and said:

"You are to sit here.", motioning to the seat closest to his. She stood up, her heart racing, and sat in her chair. She didn't dare to look Tom in the eye.

"As you may or may not have guessed, we have a new member among us. She is Eileen Prince, fifth-year Slytherin."

Eileen looked around awkwardly. Was she supposed to wave, or say something?

"Master, she is a girl.", said one boy she didn't know. Tom looked at him, with a sort of disdainful look.

"I am aware of that, Jonas. I decided some diversity would be beneficial amongst mine." He paused, and stood up. He climbed his chair and stood on the table, pacing around until he was on the opposite side.

"You all know the procedures. Eileen, step up to the table."

She did so. The others stood up, standing around the table. Tom moved closer to her, and said:  
"Pull your left sleeve up."

She looked at him, doubtful, anxious, and thrilled as well.

"Abraxas, you will be the one to perform today."

Malfoy climbed the table, and stood between Eileen and Tom. He didn't look pleased at all. Tom raised his voice to the others, and said:

"We shall now perform the spell that shall brand Eileen Prince as a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort forever."

He then raised his hand and directed it at Malfoy, muttering something. The pale boy looked a bit scared, and closed his eyes. Tom closed his as well, looking the same, but Malfoy looked as if he was going through extreme pain. Eileen didn't know whether this was accidental or if Tom meant it, she didn't know what was going on. Suddenly, Malfoy jerked up, and spoke up, in a louder, deeper voice not unlike Tom's, pointing his wand at her:

"Eileen Prince," she felt something in her, like butterflies in her stomach, flutter, but in a very odd, not pleasurable way. Greenish black sparks started to come out of Malfoy's wand, wrapping around her and Tom, who still kept his eyes closed, like some kind of matter, not entirely liquid or gas ", do you solemnly swear to become one of Lord Voldemort's own followers, to fight for his power and to defend his ideals, until the day you succumb to death?"

She said, in a tiny voice, but sure of herself. This was what she had been raised to fight for, this was what she wanted:

"I do." The sparks turned darker.

"Do you swear to do whatever necessary to uphold Lord Voldemort's cause and to guarantee his success?"

"I do." The sparks were darker still.

"Do you swear to submit to whatever wishes of your Master, for you acknowledge that he is unparalleled, powerful and glorious like no other wizard, before of after him?"

"I do." Darker.

"Do you swear to aid Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters in purging the world of those not worthy enough to experience Magic, as well as supporting his rise to infinite power, over Wizards, Witches, Magic and Death?"

"I do." Darker.

"And finally, do you swear to hold your Master's life before your own, as well as defending your fellow Death Eaters at all costs?"

"I do." The sparks were fully black now.

"Then, in accordance to the vows you have just pronounced, you are forever bonded to you Master. You are to be marked with his brand on your skin."

The zombie-esque Tom crossed the small distance between them, grabbed her exposed arm, and held his hands to the inside of her forearm. The others were watching. Eileen looked at Tom, once – his eyes were now open, and the pupils were completely red. She was frightened at this, but even if she wanted to, she couldn't move. Malfoy raised his wand, pointed it at her arm, Tom's hands still around it, and yelled, in Tom's voice:  
"MORSMORDRE!"

Eileen screamed into the night, as she felt like the skin in her arm was being ripped apart. The sparks turned a sickening gold, and a blackish substance flowed from the tip of Malfoy's wand, onto Eileen's arm.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! Tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the tardiness again...**

**Without any more delay, here it is, chapter 9!**

**Thanks to everyone who reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

It was four in the morning. Every girl in the Slytherin common room was fast asleep, except for one. Eileen had already given up on sleep, it had proven useless.

She sat in her bed, her knees drawn to her chest, arms crossed over her knees. The dormitory was circular, the beds placed around an old heater connected to a sort of pole. There was a window a bed's distance away from Eileen. She looked through. The common room was in the dungeons, but the dormitories went up a few floors, so the window showed the school grounds. She could see the extensive grounds, far from Hagrid's hut and from the greenhouses but not yet into the Forest. At that hour, they were quiet, dark, deserted, and muddy from the rain a few hours ago. Eileen thought the view complemented her state of mind perfectly.

Her family had never been very close. They were more interested in formalities and appearances. Her mother was a petite, quiet woman, who had long ago resigned to the life of a compliant, silent wife her family wanted her to follow. The rumors about her father had been true: he had indeed been a follower of Grindelwald's. He was never in the top ranks, but he had worked arduously for the supremacy of Purebloods. After the war, he had been sentenced to prison, but he managed to snivel his way out of it. Her brother, three years her senior, had always been an odd child. She had been raised in the most traditional, Pureblooded, Slytherin environment: taught that those whose family had always been magical were the only ones worthy of magic. All the other ones, Mudbloods, half-bloods, and even blood-traitors, were scum who didn't deserve it. And their numbers grew, and they became more and more involved in the Wizarding world. A change was necessary. She had accepted Tom's lordship, mostly because she saw in him, in his ambition, in his power, and in his mania, the kind of savior she looked up to and wanted to follow.

However, a small part of her also hoped that maybe, being Tom's follower, he would see her in another way. Like most girls in school, she had always fancied Tom, from a distance. When talking to him, she had always acted like any girl did: giggly and dumb. But now, she knew he was so much more than what she expected. And in those eyes, in his words, she felt…she thought…she _knew_ …that there was something there, something tender and sweet…

She uncovered her left arm. It was slightly bruised around the…_thing_…that he…_them_…got on her. She looked at her arm from another angle. It wasn't a pretty picture: a cracked, greenish skull, with a malicious glint in the eyes, and the mouth expanding in an evil smile, exposing the snake in the place of a tongue. It measured about four inches. She was sure she had never experienced as much pain as when it was branded on her. Afterwards, the others welcomed her, and let her have a spot in their circle. Tom delivered a speech, about how a strong army must be diverse, but how that diversity should not tear the group apart. She didn't understand, but she didn't get to talk to him later. She hurried to her bed and cried for a while. She wasn't sure that this was really for her. She wanted to bring pride to her home, to do something worthwhile with her life. But in that ceremony, in the words spoken, in the Death Eaters' demeanor and looks, she felt danger.

She sighted. She had to get some sleep, tomorrow she had classes. She laid on the bed, pulling the covers over her head. She felt in limbo, between girl and woman, and she wasn't sure if she was ready yet. The world outside seemed much too different.

The next day, Tom was having breakfast with his friends in the Great Hall. He didn't need to speak to make his presence known, and he had no interest in their conversations. He looked around for Eileen. She was in a far corner, eating and speaking to another girl. He caught her eyes and signaled for her to join them. He wanted her to feel comfortable around her comrades. Like he always said, happy Death Eaters are productive Death Eaters!

She looked at her friend, Cedrella Black. They had known each other for years, their parents were friends, and they had always been the other's comfort. She didn't want to leave her alone, but Cedrella shook it off and told her not to worry. Eileen walked slowly to the boy's side, smoothing her black hair.

"Move over, Antonin."

Tom said it like a command. Since the Confondment, Antonin didn't even glance at Eileen, and she felt glad for it. She had received a letter from her parents, where they explained to her that Antonin and his parents had called off the wedding. She knew her parents would be very upset when she went home for Christmas, but she'd rather have that than be married to Dolohov. It wasn't only that she didn't like him, it was the whole arrangement. She preferred to be independent. She sat next to him, and proceeded to eat her breakfast. Some of the boys looked at her strangely. She tried to hide her blushing face and went on eating in silence. In the middle of their conversation, Malfoy turned his head at her and said:

"Hey, Prince, how about later we meet up at the Astronomy tower?" he said, in a low, smooth voice. He was across from her, but they were all sitting together, so the others heard him and snickered. Eileen assumed he was talking about homework or something of the sort and said:

"Sure, what is it, a constellation to draw or…?"

The others laughed openly. Malfoy smirked and replied:

"Sure, let's call it that."

At first she didn't understand why they were all laughing, but from Malfoy's cocky look, she figured it out. And she realized they were laughing _at her_. Malfoy wanted some "alone time" with her in the tower…but who didn't he want time with? Sure, the boy almost rivaled Tom in the looks department, but being one of the many on his list didn't interest her, especially when asked in front of the group. She was feeling very embarrassed for making a fool of herself, and the others were making sure she remembered that. Another of them, either Dolohov or Cygnus Black, she didn't really know, she was looking down, got to the point of asking Malfoy to "be a pal and share his studies" later on. She had never felt as humiliated as she did then. She was, however, used to seeing this kind of degrading behavior in Pureblood circles. She looked at her friend Cedrella, and wished more than anything to be at her side. Cedrella looked at Eileen and the mocking boys around her and tried to send her a look of friendliness. Eileen decided to stand up and leave with as much dignity as she could muster.

If eye rolling could kill, Tom would have been well dead by then. _That will be the day_, he thought. He had always thought of his followers as somewhat dim, but their stupidity had reached an all-time low just then. And he wasn't just annoyed, he was pissed.

"We are having a meeting, right now, in the deserted classroom on the third floor. No excuses." He said, menacingly. He stood up, his robes swishing, making his way. In a few minutes, they were all inside, minus Eileen. But that was the whole point. He mused, looking at them, finally saying:

"For what just happened in the Hall, I don't want explanations or excuses. Skirt-chasing is not something I encourage you to do. It distracts you from your missions. But seducing a comrade, Abraxas?" He looked at the boy in question. "Not so classy. What I just witnessed is never to be repeated. This is what I was talking about just last night. You are not to regard Eileen as any girl. She is a fellow Death Eater, a sister of yours, and you will _not_ jeopardize your relationship with your Lord for some impulse you may suffer. Eileen is to be left alone in this kind of matter, or I will have to make you understand this by force. Are we clear?"

He tried to read the boys. He knew Malfoy was hopeless. Orion and Cygnus Black seemed to take his threat seriously. Yaxley, Crouch and the others registered what he said as if he was a teacher: agreeing, not knowing what to. Alphard Black and Dolohov were the only ones who understood what he had said. He made a decision. He dismissed them, except for one.

"Antonin, you are to be my eyes and ears when I cannot see and hear. If any of them mistreats Eileen, you are to let me know."

Dolohov nodded. He left the room, and shortly after, Tom followed.

* * *

**Reading back, I'd always thought this would be a short piece, about 3 or 4 chapters long, but I changed my mind :D a lot of times, by the way. Yesterday I had this major stroke of inspiration, and now the story is going in a different direction than what I had planned. There was a slight hint of it in this chapter, hehe. And some other things have changed. I think Eileen struck people as kind of dumb in the first chapters. I tried to make a smooth transition in this chap, because that is not how I envision her, and besides, we don't see a lot of her point of view. **

**We have some new Death Eaters in this one too. I think Yaxley might just be old enough to have gone to school with Tom. The Crouch mentioned here is the unnamed son of Caspar Crouch. Let's name him...Hester. Yeah, Hester Crouch. Technically, he'll be the father of Bartemius Crouch, which would explain why he hated Death Eaters so much.**

**The problem with the characters in this timeline is that they're all related to each other and to known characters. Making sense of the whole thing is a biiiig pain. If you get confused, take a peek at the Black Family Tree in /infosection/characters/blackfamilytree.shtml. Or, if you're too lazy to do that, just tell me what don't you get in a review and I'll answer.**

**Speaking of answer, I don't usually reply to reviews, sorry. I always thank everyone in general, but I'm in a good mood today, so...**

**Thanks to Lady of Azkaban, risi, HPfan626andfuturewriter, cherry blossom rain, my most faithful reviewers, Electra de Lioncourt and** **grace, everyone who has added to story to his or her favorites or alerts, and last but not least, my dear friend and part-time reviewer Bá :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

**On to the tenth...**

"Dear Merlin, what happened?" Cedrella asked, as she saw the look on Eileen's face.

"Nothing…I'll tell you about it later. Charms in five minutes."

She didn't want to bring it up right there. Her cheeks were still very red from the whole incident. Cedrella understood, and stood up. The girls were making their way to class when Eileen saw Tom and the boys going hurriedly to the third floor. She looked down, not wanting Malfoy or anyone else to embarrass her again. Suddenly, she felt a bang against her shoulder blade. Someone had slammed their elbow against her. She turned to see her offender, and met the eyes of one of the Black boys.

"Oh, sorry about that."

She supposed he did look sincere. They looked at each other for a while, but then he hurried to follow the others. She kept on walking with Cedrella. What was his name again? Cedrella was smiling.

"How do you like my cousin?"

"Cousin?"

"Yeah, very distant though. Alphard, he's Cygnus' and Walburga's brother. Have I never introduced you two?"

Eileen tried to remember.

"Not that I can think of…"

"Kay, he's nice though, but you'd never think so, judging by his family and the people he hangs with." She had on a bitter smile. Eileen noticed this; Cedrella had never really liked her family and their values. The two girls had been raised in the same kind of environment, but Cedrella had always been the black sheep of the Black family.

"But I guess you've been hanging around those guys now, right? No need for me to introduce you…"

She hadn't told Cedrella yet. Well, at least the whole thing. She didn't know how her friend would react.

"Why do you want to introduce us so badly?" She asked, nudging Cedrella with a smile. They had arrived at the classroom. Cedrella had on the look of someone who wasn't letting the whole truth on, and she was laughing.

"What, is it so awful that I think you'd make a nice couple?" Eileen laughed.

"Ceds, no offense, but you're just dying to match me with someone from your family. We just walked into each other, alright? Like anyone at Hogwarts does at least once a day. Give it a rest. I just got back from a broken engagement, ok?" Both girls laughed. Professor Flitwick walked in and started the class.

They were practicing some charm Cedrella already knew and helped her with.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened in the Hall?"

Eileen couldn't help but blush.

"Malfoy made a pass and me and at first I didn't get it, so I said something stupid. It'd be the same if I hadn't, but it made it worse. They were all laughing at me, and one of them even told Malfoy to share…"

Cedrella looked annoyed.

"Merlin, sometimes I really hate guys, you know? Especially Purebloods and the like."

Eileen raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you the one that said "we're all equal" or something? Besides, we're Purebloods too."

"Yeah, I know, but…it's just the things people raise about this, you know? This whole elitist thing we created…and this kind of chauvinistic behavior!"

Eileen sighted, used to her friend's opinions.

"I don't agree that we're all the same, but I hate the way guys in our circles act too. Like we're meant to be their property."

"Exactly. They've always treated us like things because our families won't say a thing, as long as we're Purebloods seeing other Purebloods, and going on to marrying and giving them heirs."

"But we do need to keep the blood alive." Eileen said. Cedrella shrugged.

"That doesn't give them the right to act as if we're things."

Eileen mused.

"But anyway, why did Tom ask you to sit with them?"

Eileen knew she had to tell her friend, she would find out anyway.

"Well…it's kind of a long story…and I don't know how you're going to take it."

Cedrella looked up.

"Is it serious?"

"Kinda."

Her friend sighted.

"I'll tell you later, ok?"

Cedrella nodded. Professor Flitwick came over to their table and they showed him their progress. When he went to another table, they resumed talking.

"I'm glad that at least you're not keeping anything from me, even serious things." Cedrella said. Eileen looked at her pointedly.

"What?"

"Can the same be said for you?"

Cedrella blushed.

"Well, I had the same reason as you! I didn't know how you'd react!" she shrugged, and moved closer to Eileen, whispering.

"I'm seeing Weasley."

Eileen looked genuinely stunned.

"What? Sixth year Weasley?"

"The very same."

Class was over. They packed their things.

"At least he's Pureblood."

Cedrella looked annoyed.

"Don't tell me you listen to that blood-traitor thing too, Eileen."

"I do, and so should you."

"Why? Does it make him a lesser person?"

Eileen felt her friend getting distressed and knew not to press the subject.

"Forget it."

After classes and their Gobstones club reunion, the girls went back to their dormitories, Cedrella in front of Eileen so that if any of the boys were there, they wouldn't notice her. They went up to their dormitories, and sat on Eileen's bed.

"So, what was it that you wanted to tell me in Charms?"

Eileen thought.

"Alright. It's like this…Tom asked me for something in return for Confunding Dolohov. But I ended up agreeing to it willingly."

Cedrella looked alarmed.

"I knew it…that guy's not to be trusted. He charms everyone, makes everyone do anything for him, Eileen! I told you not to go to him…"

"Listen. He asked me to be one of his followers. A Death Eater. And I said yes."

Her friend was shocked.

"What?"

"He's not what everyone thinks he is. He's even more powerful than we think, and he wants to be the most powerful wizard in the world! Ceds, he's serious. He's very ambitious. And he…"

Cedrella urged her on, in spite of the expression on her face.

"He wants to put Purebloods where they should be. At the top. And he plans on putting Mudbloods and half-breeds at the bottom…"

She knew this would be the hardest thing for Cedrella to understand. Her friend got up from the bed, and paced around, her hands in her hair. She turned to Eileen, with a tired expression on her face.

"I was always afraid of something like this. Eileen…you know where I come from. What I've seen my family do."

Eileen got up as well and moved closer to her friend.

"Please don't be mad at me."

Cedrella smiled.

"I'm not. I know why you believe these things. And I know you will only fully understand what I've been telling you for years when you're faced with true horror. I'm talking about killing people, Eileen. That's the kind of thing they're expecting you to do. I've heard about Death Eaters from my cousins. And I presume you've already been bonded?"

Eileen pulled back her sleeve. Her friend shuddered.

"Right. When you realize how wrong everything is…it'll be too late. There's no walking out now. There's nothing anyone can do. But I still love you, I know your heart's in the right place, and I know you will regret this." Cedrella smiled bitterly.

"I'm going downstairs to finish some work. Good night." She said, leaving Eileen with a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, and in her heart.

**Thanks for reading, opinions are very much appreciated!**

* * *


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, hope you'll keep enjoying!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable.**

* * *

Everyone else was asleep. Cedrella's words still echoed in her mind, and Eileen felt more troubled than she had ever before. Her decision had seemed so sure, so obvious…but the things Cedrella had said…she felt like a door had been opened, and more and more doubts were coming from that door and creeping into her. She felt alone in a way she had never experienced. The doubts were too big, merging together to form all kinds of questions and problems. Eileen took a deep breath, and decided to worry about everything when the time came.

Meanwhile, Tom was writing in his journal. He only did it when he knew nobody else was awake, because he knew how nosy people could be. And he didn't like nosy people.

He had decided to start the journal last year. Not only for the future, the still distant but closer future where he knew people would hold him as the greatest wizard ever, and would probably like to read about his youth and his brilliant thoughts, but also to keep his very busy mind organized. He had everything planned, from future Death Eaters, to research about his family, to the Chamber of Secrets operation. Come to think of it, he should start working on that. If Eileen was one of his own, he was left with Rubeus Hagrid. But he still had to actually visit the Chamber. He decided to do so in a few days. And he might just bring Eileen with him, so she could start to get acquainted with his world…

The next day, Eileen was getting ready to go down and have breakfast. She didn't know whether Cedrella would come with her or not…She hadn't sounded like she was cross with her, but Eileen knew she was hurt. She couldn't find her in the common room, and as she sat in one of the couches, she saw Alphard Black coming through the portrait. He didn't seem to notice her. Eileen spoke in a small voice:

"Alphard?"

He turned to her, and smiled.

"Oh, hey. Why aren't you having breakfast?"

"I'm waiting for Cedrella, do you know where she is?"

He shrugged, and came over to sit on the couch in front of her. She noticed that he, like every Black family member, had black hair, longer than most boys', hanging down to meet his jaw; he had defined, carved features; his eyes were a misty gray, and he had a rough stubble. She hadn't paid much attention to his face the previous day, and the realization that he was very good-looking made her blush a bit.

"I've no idea. You alright?" he said, looking at her. This made her blush even more.

"Sure. I'm going to go look for her, see you."

"Wait, I'll come with you." He said, with the same smile on his face that looked like it never went away.

"You've been my best cousin's best friend for years and we had never met. Come to think of it, I don't think I know your name." They were out of the common room, making their way to the Great Hall.

"Eileen Prince. I didn't know you until yesterday because she hates talking about the family."

He nodded.

"Same with me. And I might know where she is. If today's Wednesday…"

"…and it is…"

"…then she's with Weasley, in the second floor."

Eileen sighted.

"So they really are seeing each other?"

"Yeah, they are. Why, don't you like him?"

"I don't know him…" she lowered her voice, despite there not being anyone else in the cold corridor.

"Just the things people say of him."

Black nodded, and smiled even wider.

"Yeah, I know. I think it's great, now that makes me less of a black sheep."

Eileen laughed a bit, not sure why.

"Seriously, mum's been saying as soon as I finished school, she'd kick me out. At least this way she might keep me in for some more time. If I stick to a life of not talking, that is…"

Eileen laughed some more. She felt lighter, as if last night's uncertainties were lifted from her.

"Hey, you should come over to our place sometime. You could spend the holidays there, I'm sure no one will mind."

"I don't know…Cedrella's never invited me…"

"That's because she's embarrassed, but…don't take this the wrong way. I don't think you'd care about the things our parents say."

She frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

He lifted his hands, as if defending himself.

"I don't mean it in a bad way. I just think you're used to that sort of environment. You know, Pureblood and all…"

She conceded, still unsure.

"Yeah, I guess so…"

He nodded. There was an uneasy silence between them for a while, except for the sound of their footsteps.

"Is it bad? I mean, for you?" she asked. He shrugged again.

"I don't really care, as long as everyone's happy, personal beliefs don't matter."

She nodded, and thought.

"But yours are different, right? Like Cedrella's…you don't feel like you fit in with the rest of us."

"Yeah…I guess you can say I've got my own mind about right and wrong."

They walked in silence, until they reached their destination. He said bye, leaving for class. She still had to have breakfast, so she went into the Hall. Cedrella was sitting in their table alone.

"Thought you were with Weasley."

Her friend looked up.

"I was, but he's having class now. Eaten yet?"

"Nop."

They ate in silence, enjoying each other's company.

At the end of the day, Eileen was leaving her Gobstones meeting in the library. She felt her arm burn, and gasped. Not wanting to be seen by anyone in the floor, she ran, instinctively, clutching her arm. She didn't know where she was going, all she felt was her arm, like all the pain of the world was focused on her arm, and the urge to go somewhere she didn't even know. Her feet stopped. She was still massaging her arm, and looked around to find she was in the girls' bathroom in the second floor. From one of the cubicles, a door opened and Tom came out.

"Hello Eileen. There is something I need to show you."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
